The invention relates to a cable entry connection of an electric power cable to a submersible machine such as an electrically driven pump or a turbine generator.
Submersible machines of the above-mentioned type comprise a sealed motor to which electric power is coupled or a generator from which electric power is received by means of a cable. Since no liquid is allowed to enter the machine, there are great demands on the cable entry, especially as the cable is often subject to repeated bending and stretching within the area of the entry. As the stretching force on the cable may be significant, the grip around the cable must be sufficiently firm, but not cause damage.
Sealing and retention of the cable has previously been done by means of a socket of an elastic material, such as rubber, and a metallic clamping device. An example of such arrangement is shown in the Swedish Patent No. 326 234.
A main disadvantage with this previous arrangement is that the clamping device does not apply a symmetrical grip on the cable, which may cause cable damage.
Another means of obtaining a completely water tight cable entry is to embed the electric conductors in an insulating material. An example of such a solution is shown in GM 82187630. This arrangement provides good sealing but is relatively expensive and it is very difficult to implement in the field if repair is needed.
The purpose of this invention is to solve the problems mentioned above by providing a cable entry which meets the requirements for sealing and for clamping.